Ratonga
Me? Don't mind me. Wasn't doing anything. No, I didn't take that. You must be thinking fo someone else. Hey, did you hear what that Ogre was saying about you? ''- Renny Parvat, Collector of Antiquities''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen The Ratonga are agile, crafty, and surprisingly charismatic. Little is known of their past. They have a keen perspective and are highly intelligent, but tend to be selfish and manipulative. They prefer to lurk in the shadows and remain unseen; whatever they do is intended to be silent and blend in with the darkness. Though lacking strength, the excellent agility of Ratonga often makes them perfect scouts.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Attributes= All start with the same attribute values and they are able to function well as any class. However, based on their starting attributes, seem to be predisposed to a scout, mage or priest adventure class. Strength 10 Agility 30 Stamina 15 Intelligence 25 Wisdom 20 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Sonicvision Highlights moving creatures. Grants Sonic Vision to caster. 2 hours Rob Grants the ratonga a chance to steal some coin from a nearby target. Gives the caster a chance to steal something from the target. The chance is based on the level difference of the opponent. Be wary, though, some creatures may not take kindly to being robbed. Instant Thieving Ways Grants all ratonga skill in disarming traps on treasure chests. Grants the skill Disarm Trap. Passive Spell Swift Scurry Increases the out of combat run speed of the ratonga by an additional 5%. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= A can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Fleet Footed Grants an increase to overall agility. The amount of agility gained will increase as you level. Increases AGI of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Enhanced Intellect Through intense study, you gain additional intelligence that increases with your level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Stabby Increases your skills with piercing and ranged based weapons. Increases Piercing and Ranged of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Ratonga Reflexes Agile races gain an additional chance to double attack with melee and ranged weapons. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 2.0 Passive Spell Wiggling Whiskers Your proficiency with magical attacks grants you additional skill in disruption and subjugation. Increases Disruption and Subjugation of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Speedy Paws Improves your hostile casting speed. Increases the casting speed of hostile spells by 2%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Shadowlurker Skilled in the art of stealth and evasion, you will move 15% faster while stealthed or invisible. Increases stealth or invisible movement speed of caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Secrets of the Underfoot Skilled in the art of poisoning foes, tradeskilled poisons will gain a 25 percent increase to the number of times they trigger. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Bristlebane's Blessing Your knowledge of the arcane arts helps to increase the duration of tradeskilled potions. Increases the duration of tradeskilled potions by 15%. Passive Spell Swift Recovery While out of combat, your power will regenerate faster than normal. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Legacy of Brell Increases the base hit points by 2 percent while also increasing the base power pool by 1%. Increases Max Power of caster by 1.0%. Increases Max Health of caster by 2.0% Passive Spell Resilience of the Underfoot Your increased knowledge allows you to increase your power pool by a small amount. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Antidote Increases your resistance to noxious based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs noxious damage by 3. Passive Spell Hidden Tricks A magical barrier surrounds you, increasing your resistance to elemental attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Brell's Blessing Your knowledge of the arts grants you an additional chance to succeed while tradeskilling. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Swift Scamper While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Instruments of the Underfoot The ratonga gains an additional 5 points of skill for weaponsmithing. Increases Metalworking of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Poison Play Ratonga are skilled at creating vile poisons to kill their enemies. Their expertise in alchemy allows them to use less power while crafting. Reduces the power cost of alchemy reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Skillful Paws Reduces the power cost of the ratonga's carpentry reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of carpentry reaction arts by 9.5%. Passive Spell Category:Character Race